


Orias

by Makitasama



Series: Cute Demons Crashers [2]
Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: BDSM, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Lime, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Já que puderam visitá-la, fiz questão de aparecer também para ver a minha amiga.
Relationships: Claire/Orias (Cute Demon Crashers)
Series: Cute Demons Crashers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649203





	Orias

Depois que eu soube sobre o fato de que o curso dela envolvia inúmeras leituras decidi voltar à Terra mais uma vez. Confesso que não sei como imaginar seu jeito agora, quem sabe ela ainda quer experimentar coisas novas.

Realizei a mesma rota da última visita, logo notei a sua falta de presença, deixando-me preocupado, no entanto olhei o horário e era a mesma hora que o Kael disse ter ido com ela na faculdade.

— Orias?! Sorte sua que eu me atrasei, mas vamos correndo senão terei sérios problemas com a professora.

— Ok. — Não disse muita coisa, afinal, ela já está com pouco tempo, então melhor não atrapalhar ainda mais a sua vida.

Quando pisamos perto da sala, uma mulher apareceu e não imaginava ver alguém tão bonito em um local de ensino, seus cabelos cacheados, seus olhos claros, sua pele negra, além das roupas que combinavam com seu belo corpo.

Pena que seria errado transformá-la em uma submissa ou eu com certeza teria mais uma.

— Outro? Como você arranja esses homens?! Queria saber a fórmula, vai que assim eu desencalho.

— Não posso revelar, mas se quiser pode ficar com ele da próxima vez que ele aparecer.

— Sério? Já ganhou ponto comigo. — Os olhos alunos ficaram bravos pela forma com que ela fez isso sem pensar duas vezes, no entanto fico feliz por ter alguém assim, uma pessoa perfeita.

A aula parecia nunca ter fim e isso era bom, visto que o falar dela era ótimo, seus olhos brilhavam durante a explicação, até mesmo o tom ficava mais gostoso.

Talvez eu goste muito desse tipo de conteúdo, não para menos, é sempre legal poder lembrar tudo aquilo que eu vivi há anos, de fato, sou um ser bem velho mesmo, acontece.

Ao fechar dos cadernos fiquei triste, o ato de ensinar era tão gostoso, o jeito dela, tudo era ótimo. Pena ser impossível voltar no tempo, quem sabe eu não teria como levá-las se isso fosse possível? Com certeza elas amariam ver tudo de perto.

— Bem que eu queria tê-lo hoje, por que não posso?

— É que eu não o vejo há um tempo, então queria aproveitar ao máximo com o meu amigo. Porém da próxima vez ele será só seu, combinado?

— Combinado. — É bom arranjar pessoas assim tão fácil.

Enfim, não sei o que farei hoje com ela, preciso arranjar algo antes de a gente voltar. Mas o Kael me disse sobre uns amigos, portanto terei tempo de elaborar algo.

Nós andamos bastante e vimos algumas pessoas, o famoso grupo de amigos, só espero que eles não estranhem meu visual, não que na faculdade exista de fato um visual bizarro suficiente.

As palavras eram ditas com tanta felicidade, deixando-me de lado até alguém notar a minha existência, obrigando-me a falar junto com eles.

— Você é o famoso Orias? Legal. Gostei muito do seu estilo, em qual lugar você compra as suas roupas? Como pintou o cabelo? E você tem piercing também não é? Quero saber de tudo!

— Bem, meu cabelo é natural, logo não tenho como te ajudar nesse ponto, mas imagino que nas outras partes posso ser útil. — O problema é que eu comprei essas roupas quando eu ainda vinha bastante ao mundo humano, ou seja, faz um tempo absurdo.

Só não deve ser difícil de encontrar lojas vendendo tal tipo de produto, mesmo assim irei à Inglaterra verificar se acho roupas parecidas. Claro, aqui eu uso as minhas roupas mais modernas, senão eu seria visto como um idoso, uma pintura e isso me dificultaria muito.

— Parece ser bem sabido, como descobriu tantos conhecimentos? Por acaso é um demônio, ai se aproveitou disso para ter uma vida bem longa no nosso mundo? — O tom era cômico, no entanto essa pessoa pe pegou no flagra, causando-me medo.

— Ninguém aqui vai contar sobre isso e se contarem, virarão meus submissos para sempre, certo? Sim, eu sou um demônio. Eu vivi na Inglaterra durante um tempo, era ótimo, cheguei até a receber notícias da Revolução Francesa.

— Uau! E ela deixando essa informação em segredo, assim não dá também. Bom, deve ser um demônio sexual, logo veio naquele dia em que todos nós estávamos ocupados, isto é, na segunda vez.

— Sim. Vocês deveriam chamá-la mais vezes aos seus eventos, tirando os encontros, pois ninguém merece segurar vela. Agora, vocês precisam comer não é? Não quero ver ninguém aqui com o estômago roncando.

Nós fomos ao restaurante mais próximo e por mais que o nível não fosse dos melhores, dava para ter uma refeição legal. Lembro-me de quando nem isso era simples, afinal, pelo fato de apenas os ricos terem o direito de estudar, era uma bagunça e era chato.

Chega a ser engraçado falar isso sendo que quase todos os meus parceiros naquela época eram ricos. Não que tivéssemos muitas opções, contudo eu me sentia preso por só tê-los, ainda sim eram bons parceiros sexuais, isso jamais posso negar.

Além disso, a comida é bem diferente das comidas inglesas ou mesmo francesas, talvez seja por isso o meu estranhamento com todos esses tipos de alimentos em conjunto. Sério, quem come arroz com feijão? Isso é deveras estranho.

— Satisfeitos?

— Claro. E vejo que mesmo não sendo daqui, comeu muita coisa. É legal conhecer pessoas com paladares nada enjoados. — Esse cara está me instigando muito, como se fosse um desafio para mim. Isso não é nada bom.

— Meu instinto está correto? Ou é só uma interpretação errônea? — Seu olhar demonstrava apenas que meu instinto nunca falha.

— Por que não testa?

— Tem certeza disso?

— Sim. — Antes de realizar o ato, saímos do local e fomos até a casa da minha submissa, assim não causaria problemas para mim, muito menos para ele. — Agora.

De acordo com os meus pensamentos, agora seria a hora de eu puxá-lo pela camiseta e beijá-lo enquanto aperto levemente seu pescoço na posição de asfixia. Tudo no quarto dela.

Bem, dito e feito, puxei a roupa roxeada com gola preta e o beijei apertando seu pescoço de forma bem leve, evitando quaisquer problemas com a morte.

O ato durou pouco tempo, impedindo-me de apertar mais forte, foi nesse instante no qual eu vi uma expressão de extremo prazer, até mesmo sua saliva escorria.

— Obrigado. Eu precisava disso. — Então ele foi embora, deixando-me seu número de telefone. — Ligue-me.

— Desculpe-me! Não sabia que isso poderia acontecer!

— Tudo bem. Conheço bem esse tipo de pessoa, são os clássicos brats. Eles no momento em que podem, instigam seus tamers a todo momento e fazem de tudo para serem castigados por isso. Mas isso você vai aprender melhor com o tempo, já que ele provavelmente voltará aos meus pés.

— Entendi, acho. Agora eu quero a minha sessão! Mas com um pedido, não quero fazer sexo hoje, quero ser dominada de forma diferente da outra vez, tudo bem?

— Claro que sim. O dominante sempre tem que ouvir o submisso, tal qual o submisso sempre tem que ouvir o dominante. O que deseja hoje? Pet play? Só o jogo de submissão e dominação?

— Queria tentar pet play, se fosse possível.

— É claro que é ou você acha que eu trouxe meus objetos sem motivo? — Sorri ao ver como ela já estava pedindo para receber ordens, isso é novo para mim e eu adoro coisas novas, adoro pedidos novos de submissos antigos.

Peguei três coleiras, todas com cores diferentes para saber qual é a cor desejada pela minha pet, assim saberei quais objetos lhe darei no futuro, isso se ela desejar continuar nesse lado.

— Quero a rosa! Ela é tão linda! — Vê-la animada era ótimo, pois significava seu gosto pela nossa sessão pet play, um tipo de prática que eu adoro fazer com os meus animais.

O momento mais difícil virá a seguir, uma vez que escolher o animal para a sessão é sempre uma dificuldade de pessoas como ela, indecisas e de certa forma nervosas com novas práticas da submissão.

Eu tenho todo tipo de animal possível, dado que tenho inúmeros submissos por ai, logo não há nada novo na minha vivência, somente na vivência da minha serva.

É engraçado pensar em como eu achei fácil novos animais, visto que tende a ser ignorado por vários submissos, muitas pessoas possuem uma imagem bem errada do que é ser dono de um pet no BDSM.

— Você não quer escolher para mim? É mais fácil do que a gente ficar um século aqui esperando eu decidir algo.

— Possui razão, mesmo assim quero saber se há alguma preferência em, por exemplo, felinos, caninos entre ouros. Isso poderá me guiar na minha escolha e você terá todo direito de discordar se achar necessário.

— Eu adoro todo tipo de animal, por isso é melhor você fazer isso de uma vez. Eu ficarei feliz com qualquer escolha sua, qualquer uma mesmo.

— Se é isso que quer. — Pensei em quais eu tenho mais intimidade, impedindo-me de realizar algo fora do eixo, algo problemático. E é sempre bom falar que por mais experiente que eu seja, é impossível eu não cometer erros, até erros extremamente ruins.

Peguei as orelhas de cachorro, cauda de cachorro e coloquei em seu corpo junto com a coleira com corrente, dessa forma terei o direito de comandá-la bastante.

Como qualquer cabelo gosta de enroscar na coleira, fui obrigado a subi-lo antes de fechar o objeto em seu pescoço, pois é horrível ter seu cabelo preso em algo desse tipo, já aconteceu várias vezes comigo.

Sim, eu não sou só dominante, só gosto mais de dominar. Antes de eu me conhecer nesse meio, fui submisso de vários incubus, até mesmo de humanos, mas ai eu notei que gostava mais de realizar o ato oposto.

E isso acontece muito com todos nós, pessoas do BDSM, sempre temos os nossos momentos de descobertas, de aprendizados.

— Como eu estou?

— Perfeita. — Tirei uma foto com o seu celular e na hora deixei essa imagem como seu fundo do aparelho, além de mostrar para ela como estava perfeita.

Ao mostrá-la a imagem vi seu rosto ficar corado, deixando-me feliz, afinal, ver seu submisso contente com o resultado dos objetos em seu corpo é maravilhoso. Nada causa maior felicidade em mim do que ter realizado os primeiros passos da forma correta, nada mesmo.

Como a arrumei da maneira que eu desejava, pensei em possibilidades com a nossa sessão, pois o pet play fica ótimo se envolver os sons dos animais, fazer o animal comer na tigela e até mesmo tomar água na tigela, esse tipo de coisa adorável.

Deixei ao chão minha tigela rosa já com água e cookies, agora o resto era com a minha cachorra, isso ao mesmo tempo em que eu seguro a corrente, adoro segurar a corrente do meu pet enquanto ele come, dá uma sensação ótima.

— Coma. Pode comer. — Vi-a sem saber muito como fazer, porém pouco demorou para se acostumar com a ideia de que ser um pet era muito mais do que apenas utilizar as orelhas e a cauda.

Com muita dificuldade terminou de comer os cookies e me olhou pedindo por água.

— Beba. — A água aos poucos, bem aos poucos mesmo, foi acabando, isso significava sucesso. Claro que eu darei água da forma convencional depois, isso para não termos problemas futuros.

Segurei-a, de forma a auxiliar seu levantar, impedindo-a de cair por falta de equilíbrio caso ela tentasse voltar a ficar em pé de maneira rápida, algo que eu não recomendo para ninguém.

Não sei como eu estou me sentindo ao vê-la com esses acessórios, ela está tão fofa, uma jovem adulta linda, uma cachorra maravilhosa. Queria tanto dizer isso em palavras, todavia não faço a menor ideia de como realizar isso, de como jogar isso em palavras.

Vê-la com os olhos focados em mim esperando que eu dê uma ordem, fazia-me ficar sem jeito, sem uma reação habitual em sessões nas quais eu sou o dono.

— Orias? — Sua voz fofa fazia meu coração acelerar em conjunto com o corar das minhas bochechas.

— Vem, vem receber carinho do seu dono. — Passei a mão em seus cabelos, dei um pedaço de chocolate, além de fazer cócegas no seu abdômen.

Ouvir seus risos era ótimo, era algo que me desordenava o pensar. É tão difícil eu achar um submisso assim, um que de fato seja totalmente sincero, que não tenha medo de rir com seu dominante, ai quando eu acho algum eu fico sem entender, sem saber como reagir.

— Como foi a sua primeira vez como dominante? Como dono? Vejo que está tão avoado, mas você parece ser tão experiente nisso, um incubu que assim como o Kael, ri durante o sexo e mesmo assim consegue manter o clima.

— Não foi muito boa, mas eu era iniciante, eu não entendia como era o uso da palavra de segurança, como eu deveria me comportar. Errei muito, até achei que jamais veria aquela pessoa de novo, mas ela decidiu tentar mais uma vez ser meu servo, ainda bem. Agora, como dono eu já era mais experiente, porém esse tema era a minha fraqueza, logo eu não sabia como colocar a cauda, comprava as orelhas erradas, era um caos.

— Imagino. Eu como pet pela primeira vez fico feliz que tenha sido com você, porque é um ser tão experiente. Só queria saber o motivo de estar tão avoado.

— É raro eu ter submissos que riem, ainda mais se forem pets. Eles temem fazer isso, como se fosse errado rir no BDSM, sendo que não é. Alias, você até agora não latiu e que cachorro não late? — Nós rimos e pela primeira vez ouvi seu latido, um som fofo, talvez um cachorro de pequeno porte ou médio porte, jamais um cachorro grande.

— Au! Feliz Orias? Au — Como eu poderia não estar feliz? Eu estou com uma submissa que é amiga, um pet que gosta muito disso, por mais que seja a sua primeira tentativa na prática.

— Sim. Agora vamos andar por ai, pela casa. Farei seus pais não te verem por precaução, se é que eu vi eles hoje.

— Eles não vieram hoje, para variar, portanto faça. — Fiquei com vontade de mandar fotos para o brat, mas isso eu faço mais tarde, quando eu mandar mensagem ao pirralho.

A fiz ficar de quatro para ficar o mais realista possível, então segurei a corrente com uma mão e com a outra passei a mão em sua cabeça, dessa forma a distância existiria ainda menos.

Como é algo muito desconfortável para espécies com corpos ditos humanos, fizemos uma pausa, assim suas mãos e joelhos poderiam descansar antes de termos uma nova caminhada, por assim dizer.

Peguei mais água e dei em sua boca, pois um bom dono sempre deixa seu pet hidratado, sempre. E para finalizar a nossa sessão, peguei um jornal bem antigo ou pelo menos do começo do ano, obrigando-a a urinar.

— Vamos, solte seu líquido. — Ainda envergonhada, retirou a calcinha e abaixou, soltando tudo no papel. — Bela cachorra, está de parabéns. — Limpei a área e retirei todos os objetos para liberá-la da prática, além de claro, retirar o jornal e limpar qualquer tipo de urina que pode ter ficado no chão.

— Fui uma boa cachorra? Deixei meu dono feliz? — O tom de fala fofo acabava com o meu coração, ainda sim mantinha a minha postura, senão poderia tomar atitudes errôneas.

— Foi sim. E claro que deixou seu dono feliz. Para uma primeira vez você foi ótima, perfeita. Muitos animais em uma primeira sessão não sexual ficam com muita vergonha de fazer xixi no tapetinho ou jornal, fazendo com que o dono desista da prática em uma primeira sessão. Mas você decidiu realizar isso na minha frente sem pensar duas vezes, isso é muito legal, mesmo que não precisasse.

— Então não fazem isso de primeira?! Mas tudo bem, eu gostei da experiência.

— Antes de nós voltarmos aos carinhos, posso mandar a sua foto para o brat? Queria ver como ele vai reagir ao saber que sua amiga é submissa.

— Claro. — Após a conversa beijei seus lábios e a abracei, confortando-a depois de uma grande exposição ao seu mestre.

Além disso, penteei seus cabelos e lhe dei mais água, no caso, arrumei os fios que eu havia desorganizado com os atos anteriores, assim não deixaria rastros dos meus atos.

Por fim avisei a ela que todos os acessórios utilizados nessa sessão ficariam no mundo humano, não para ela ficar se exibindo, mas sim para me facilitar em uma próxima vinda. Só não sei ainda o que vou trazer na próxima.

— Obrigada. Adorei o dia de hoje.

— Eu é que agradeço, pois amei ser seu dono e com certeza farei isso de novo. Só não deixe os animais comerem no seu pote, quero sua saúde ótima para a minha volta.

— Combinado. — Abracei-a mais uma vez e beijei sua testa, mas antes de sair escrevi um bilhete e mandei uma mensagem de áudio, tal qual o Kael fez na sua vinda.

Quando voltei ao meu mundo vi que eles estavam extremamente curiosos para a minha história, principalmente após o que meu amigo disse. Logo falei tudo, desde o começo até o nosso último passo, nosso último ato.

— Não acredito! Quero ver fotos! Cadê as fotos?! Preciso vê-la desse jeito e seu não ver serei uma succubu incompleta!

— Acalme-se, eu vou mostrar. — Seus gritos confirmavam meus sentimentos diante da fofura dela, visto que eu a vi com a coisa mais fofa do mundo hoje e adoraria poder ter outra experiência do mesmo tipo.

— Fez algo totalmente diferente da minha vez, nem foi algo sexual, que surpresa. Só tem um detalhe, quem vai agora? Podemos continuar com a mais nova ou a mais velha deseja ir primeiro?

— Pode ir primeiro, Akki, ainda mais que você com certeza quer vê-la de novo, quer ver a pessoa com quem fez a sua primeira vez. Eu posso esperar, afinal, quero fazer um ótimo final para as nossas primeiras visitas, então só peço que faça direito qualquer coisa que pensa. Honre a nós, Akki.

— Entendido! — Ela vai aproveitar muito, ambas mais experientes, será o relato mais esperado do grupo.

E antes que eu me esqueça, preciso mandar a foto, aquele brat precisa ver que não tem uma companheira brat.

“Nada que eu não soubesse, mas você me irrita. Jamais conseguirá me dominar, pois é um tamer ruim. Duvido que fará com potência máxima no meu corpo quando voltar e se voltar. Sem contar que é fofo demais para ser tamer”.

Ele verá.


End file.
